A conventional window curtain, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a plurality of hang hooks (A0) respectively having the lower end hooking a proper portion of a curtain (A1) and the upper end hooking the lower end of a sliding member (A2), which has its pulley (A3) received in the rail groove (A5) of a sliding rail (A4) to fix the window curtain (A1) in place.
However, the conventional window curtain (A1) has the following drawbacks.
1. The curtain is hooked by the hang hooks only so it is likely to fall off from the hang hooks after used for a period of time.
2. To disassemble and replace the curtain, the hang hooks have to be separated from the curtain one by one, resulting in much inconvenience in use.